There are a number of prior art systems and methods that are used for producing mailers or other types of business forms that imprint the forms with variable data, such as addresses. Prior art systems, almost regardless of their complexity, typically run at speeds of only about 100-130 documents per minute. Common systems are simple addressing machines which cost in the neighborhood of 35,000 to 40,000 1992 U.S. dollars. More sophisticated machines, such as the Kodak Diconix Digit: System (which can print only on one side) typically cost in the neighborhood of about 750,000 1992 U.S. dollars. The prior art has failed to fill a need by many business forms processors, including companies doing large mailings, for a cost effective and high volume method and system.
According to the present invention the need, unfulfilled by the prior art, for a cost effective high speed business forms handling system that is capable of variable duplex non-impact printing has been fulfilled. According to the present invention it is possible to process flexible sheets (e.g. paper) at speeds in excess of 200 documents per minute, and in fact at speeds of about 400 documents per minute or more, so that they are duplex printed, folded, and in fact even sealed and otherwise made fully ready for mailing or other disposition. The invention is capable of achieving these results at a modest cost, all of the equipment for achieving these desirable results being available for about 50,000-100,000 1992 U.S. dollars. Since the equipment according to the present invention is able to produce final business forms at speeds approaching four times that of the prior art systems, it is extremely cost effective.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of continuously, in immediate succession, transforming flexible sheets into folded business forms at speeds in excess of 200 documents per minute is provided. The method comprises the steps of continuously and sequentially: (a) Feeding sheets, having first and second faces, one at a time from a stack in a first direction. Then immediately (b) aligning the sheets. Then immediately (c) non-impact printing the first face of each of the sheets. Then immediately (d) inverting the sheets. Then immediately (e) non-impact printing the second face of each of the sheets, at least one of steps (d) and (f) practiced to print variable data. Then (f) folding the sheets to produce printed, folded business forms. Each of steps (a)-(f) is practiced at essentially the same speed, and in excess of 200 documents per minute.
There is also preferably the further step (g) of, immediately after step (e) at essentially the same speed as steps (a) through (f), rotating each of the documents about 90.degree., about a vertical axis, then immediately practicing step (f). When the sheets of paper have adhesive patterns (such as pressure activated adhesive such as that sold by Topan-Moore under the designation "TN 124", see U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,128 ) there is preferably the further step (h), immediately after step (f), of sealing the folded sheets into mailers by applying pressure to the pressure activated adhesive patterns, step (h) being practiced at essentially the .same speed as steps (a)-(g).
While a number of non-impact technologies are available for effecting simplex or duplex printing according to the invention, it is desirable that both steps (a) and (c) are practiced by ink jet printing, up to thirty six lines of variable information up to ten inches long each, on each sheet. While the invention achieves high speeds and in a cost effective manner, because of the high speed it is not possible to produce high quality printing or full page coverage. However there are large numbers of classes of business forms, such as 1099 forms, statements, notices, and advertisements, for which the invention is ideally suited.
When practicing the present invention, the sheets that are acted upon are typically single ply sheets, although the term "sheet" as used in the specification and claims also covers two or multiple ply sheets. Also, it is of course within the scope of the present invention to, if simplex printing is all that is required for a particular form, to deactivate the inverter and the second ink jet printer. All of the operations are preferably controlled with a computer, and the documents continuously advanced in an essentially straight line, first, horizontal direction throughout the practice of the method steps.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of producing business forms with up to thirty six lines of variable data, each line up to about ten inches long, at a speed of about 400 documents per minute or more, is provided. The method comprises the steps of continuously and immediately sequentially, and while moving the documents in substantially the same horizontal direction throughout: (a) Feeding sheets of paper one at a time from a stack. (b) Aligning the sheets. (c) Ink jet printing the first face of each of the sheets with up to about thirty six lines of variable data, each line up to about ten inches long. (d) Inverting the sheets. (e) Ink jet printing the second face of each of the sheets with up to about thirty six lines of variable data, each line up to about ten inches long. (f) Rotating each of the documents about 90.degree. about a vertical axis. And, (g) folding the sheets to produce printed, folded business forms. Each of steps (a)-(g) is practiced at essentially the same speed, and at about 400 documents per minute or more.
The invention also relates to a mechanically, electrically, and control-integrated system which comprises a plurality of components physically located immediately adjacent each other, in sequence. Each of the components is capable of performing its function at a speed of greater than 200 documents per minute (typically about 400 documents per minute or greater). The components provided are: A sheet feeder. A sheet aligner for accepting the sheets from the sheet feeder and accurately aligning them. A first non-impact print section for printing sheets fed from the sheet aligner with variable data. An inverter for inverting sheets discharged by the first print section. A second non-impact print section for printing sheets from the inverter with variable data. And, a folder for folding printed sheets. The system also comprises a computer control for controlling all of the components so that they operate at approximately the same speed, greater than 200 documents per minute.
The system preferably also comprises a forms rotator disposed between the second print section and the folder for rotating documents from the second print section approximately 90.degree. about a vertical axis, and also typically comprises a sealer disposed immediately after the folder. The entire system costs less than 100,000 1992 U.S. dollars (e.g. about $50,000-$100,000).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a cost effective high speed method and system for transforming flexible sheets into variably printed folded business forms. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.